Fat Tony
'''Fat Tony (Real Name: Anthony D'Amico) '''is the boss of the ''D'Amico Mafia ''but unlike back in Springfield, he doesn't cause any harm to any innocents, he seems to have redeemed himself. Appearance Fat Tony appears to be a man presumably in his 50s due to his grey hair and he wears a red shirt with a black coat over it, also has blue pants and black loafers, his decal on StarCross has his cigar green due to the fact that it had to be censored since cigars aren't allowed on ROBLOX. Personality Fat Tony is yet a relaxed, also a friendly man, when he walks out, he sometimes brings his men Legs, Louie and Johnny Tightlips (who came to StarCross later) with him for protection whenever certain unsettling events happen around there, Fat Tony also likes to approach random characters and have a friendly conversation with them. History Entering StarCross Before Fat Tony entered StarCross, he sent out Legs and Louie first to check if everything is safe and sound, and it appears that it is safe and trouble happens RARELY, so then he came to StarCross to begin another life. Interactions with other characters Friends Legs, Louie and Johnny Tightlips Like in the show, Fat Tony respects his men, and his men respect him too, whenever trouble happens to Fat Tony, they always step in and try to protect their boss. Dark Pit Fat Tony and Dark Pit are very good friends with each other, and Dark Pit often helps him with things that happen. Adeleine Fat Tony is shown to be a friend of Adeleine, as Fat Tony respects the group of hers. Isabelle Isabelle often helps Fat Tony with some issues, Isabelle always informs him for whenever there's news about the Calabresis entering StarCross to follow Fat Tony, Isabelle and Fat Tony also got the idea for Skyworld (Added), Castle Siege and Fountain of Dreams to be added. Sojiro Sakura Fat Tony and Sojiro are shown to be close friends of each other as Fat Tony always loves to visit Cafe Leblanc, they often talk about recent events that have happened in StarCross. Akira / Joker Fat Tony sees Akira as an well-behaving kid, he shows much respect to him. After they fought the Mafia of Cooks together, this has resulted a alliance between Fat Tony's Mob and The Phantom Thieves. Enemies Calabresi Mafia Fat Tony and the Calabresis are shown to be sworn arch-enemies with each other, presumably due to conflict, the Calabresis try their best to put an end on Fat Tony's life, but only leading to them failing. Suguru Kamoshida Fat Tony is extremely disgusted of Kamoshida's actions back then and can not believe that he has done that, Fat Tony found out that it was Kamoshida who opened up the Maid Cafe as Kamoshida also hired Ann (Not Chillagerr's Ann) and Haru, so one of Fat Tony's men (Legs) showed Fat Tony who he is, and Fat Tony shows great dislike to Kamoshida. The Mafia of Cooks Though there hasn't been any hate moments between them, Fat Tony seems to show dislike to The Mafia of Cooks considering their ego and wrath. Later, he and Akira are gonna have a "talk" with them, but the Mafia of Cooks already knew and started attacking as soon as they entered, but at least for Fat Tony and Akira (who turned into Joker), they survived and won from them. Trivia * He is one of the non-Phantom Thieves that knows that Akira is actually Joker, which he at least doesn't share with the public Category:Heroes Category:Characters originated from The Simpsons Category:D'Amico Mafia